


Lean On Me

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Multi, everyone loves Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John hears of Sarah’s death, Nine and Sam are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

The phone dropped from John’s hand. Nine forgot all about tying Five up, rushing to Four’s side when he started to sink to his knees. Sam ran to the other side. Both of them could see the utter shock warring with grief on John’s face. They exchanged a look over John’s head; it wasn’t hard to know what the other was thinking. It had nothing to do with knowing each other.

Together they lead John back toward the boat. Five and Daniela followed behind, taking delicate steps as if afraid a loud noise might break the revered Loric. Nine didn’t bother twinkle-toe around and snapped at Agent Walker, “Get us somewhere private. Tell the president he’s going to have to wait for that meeting.”

Sam and Nine had to practically carry John into the boat; he didn’t seem to have any control over his legs anymore. It was a bit of a stumble to get him on the bench with one of them on either side of him. Five and Daniela climbed into the boat right behind them, staring worriedly at John. There were tears streaming down his face now, and he was shaking. Nine and Sam held him tightly, like it would be able to calm him down, but it was Sam who asked the question Nine so desperately wanted to know, “What happened? What did Sarah say?”

That sent John bursting into full sobs against Sam’s shoulder, barely understandable in his answer, “She- she… she’s dead.”

Nine’s heart broke, knowing that. He might’ve teased John about being Romeo, but one of them needed to have that kind of happiness. Sarah had been such a beautiful Juliet; she didn’t deserve this. John didn’t deserve this heartbreak, and every God-damn Mogadorian that had been responsible for this would pay.

He wrapped his arms around both John and Sam, not squeezing like he had with Ella. Sam put his arms around Nine as well. Five trudged over, wrapping his arms around them as well, creating a little bubble around John, like they could protect John from the cruel world. Even Daniela awkwardly rubbed John’s back in an effort to be comforting. Slowly his sobs subsided, but he didn’t bother moving away from the crowd that had gathered around him. Maybe he believed in what they were trying to do, but he didn’t say   
anything either, just laid there, numb.

When they reached the mainland, Agent Walker cleared her throat, looking embarrassed by what she stumbled upon. Nine looked up, not the least bit embarrassed by the group hug among all boys, “Get us a room, where no one’s going to bug Four. Anyone who tries bother him…”

“I’ll take care of them,” Five quickly volunteered, backing away from the group like he really didn’t want to be associated with them. Daniela got up as well, but Sam at least clung to Four with Nine.

Nine gave Five a distrustful look, but didn’t comment. Agent Walker looked annoyed but waved them over, barking orders at the other agents as Nine and Sam carried John who seemed a little more together. There was an apartment building that was still intact that she waved them towards.

Sam whispered a barely audible thanks, clinging to John as if he were the one falling apart. Nine nodded and glanced over at Daniela, “Hey, Newb. Keep an eye on traitor-boy over there. I don’t care if he saved my life, I don’t trust him.”

Five stuck his tongue out at Nine, an unnerved look hiding deep in his eyes. Daniela nodded, seriously, and moved to tie Five back up, delicately touching where the pole had been, if not really sure he was completely healed. The other three boys, closed the apartment door and stumbled into the nearest bedroom.

They kicked their shoes off right by the door and dump John on to the bed, before climbing on either side of him; this time John was faced Nine, who lifted his chin up for their eyes to meet, “Hey. None of this is your fault. You know that, right?”

Four laid his head against the pillow, tears sparkling in his eyes, “If I hadn’t let her go… if I’d told her to come here instead, or even if I’d ignored Five and went to them! She’d still be alive. She’d still be here.”

Nine let out a bitter laugh, “That’s not you, man. You want to go about saving everybody. If you’d let Five die, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. At some point that philosophy was bound to catch up to you, but… Maybe, you’re the only one that can keep us together. Maybe that’s just the kind of personality we need to hold us on to the same course. You just capture hearts without even realizing it. And you can’t fall apart on me, now. You just can’t. You hear me?”

He leaned forward, kissing Four harshly as if that would snap him out of it. Across the bed, Sam gave him a wry, understanding smile, “You too, huh?”

Nine pulled back with a glare aimed at Sam. John looked between them with a slight frown, and shook his head, “We’ll… talk about this later. Just…don’t let me go. Promise. In the morning… maybe I’ll be ready to go back to war- I’ll have to be. For now, just… hold me. I need some sleep, need something to keep me grounded.”

The two boys obliged, wrapping their arms around John and each other, creating another little safe bubble for him. John sighed, and drifted off in relative peace. When Sam was sure Four was asleep, Sam nudged Nine until their eyes met, “We look out for him together, okay? Hold him at night, rather he asks for it or not, and it all stays between us, deal?”

Nine smiled, and teased, “Don’t want Six to know you’ve been holding another guy at night?”

Sam smiled tiredly back, “Hey, I don’t want to hear it. You don’t have a girlfriend… or a boyfriend- I’m not going to judge.”

Nine nodded, and waited until he was sure Sam had also fallen asleep before whispering, “I’ll look out for you too, Sam. Somebody has to.” 

Sam didn’t stir or show any signs of hearing, and Nine nodded, satisfied. John’s face was buried and into his shoulder, and his hands loosely on his hips. Sam’s arms were still around him. It was that one moment Nine felt like he’d been trying to find all of his life. He fell asleep with the other two boys in his arms, and feeling the happiest he’d ever felt in a long time.


End file.
